are using matrix-assisted laser desorption ionization (MALDI) of peptides as a model system to study peptide ion fragmentation. Ion energetics relationships between laser fluence and peptide ion fragmentation. This type of study is fundamental to optimizing MALDI TOF/TOF experiments for the purpose of peptide sequencing. In these studies we obtain peptide fragmentation spectra, typically 5000 laser shots, in both the unimolecular decomposition and collision induced dissociation (CID) modes. We have the ability to easily follow two time points for each peptide decomposition, i.e., the in-source fragmentation consisting of ions formed within 1 usec after the laser firing and the longer, mass dependent fragmentation occurring within the instrument's collision cell. To date we have used the fragmentation of a model peptide, leucine enkephalin, YGGFL, (LeuEnk) over the full range of laser fluence. While not a peptide of the type normally encountered in protein characterizations, LeuEnk is an excellent model to enable studies of short lived processes in the laser plume and been studied extensively by other mass spectrometric approaches. Spectra are acquired as a function of laser fluence beginning at the onset of ionization and extending to the maximum fluence available in the instrument. We have shown earlier that the MS mode spectra show a region of extensive fragmentation occurring in what must be a very short time frame following the onset of ionization. These rapid fragmentations, leading to the observation only of immonium ions, are associated with low laser plume densities. A second set of process takes place within the first several hundred nanoseconds following the laser pulse and occur in the realm of much higher laser plume density. These ions formed in these processes undergo a large number of collisions with the high temperature gases present in the laser plume, and begin to fragment; these fragmentations proceed in a series of consecutive reactions in which the amide backbone bonds are ruptured. Finally, the MS-MS mode spectra of LeuEnk exhibit little fragmentation.[unreadable] [unreadable] We have found that our efforts in developing a kinetic model for these decompositions using the Rice-Ramsberger-Kassel-Marcus (RRKM) formalism for gas phase kinetics have somewhat of an inadequate specification of the conditions within the laser plume. In order to address this difficulties, we have undertaken the measurement of so called ?thermometer? molecules using conditions that are as similar as possible to those used for the LeuEnk. ?Thermometer? molecules are a series of substituted benzyl pyridinium salts that have the important characteristic of only a single fragmentation reaction - the breaking of the N-benzyl bond. The initial results show the expected fragmentation and we are currently attempting to rationalize the observations with the theoretical model.